


What You Wanted

by survivingbellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, basically was written in a moment of bordem, too obsessed with clarphy right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivingbellarke/pseuds/survivingbellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 2x07 Clarke has given herself up to the grounders instead of Finn and Murphy comes to rescue her. Basically just cuteness and I was bored<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wanted

That’s it. Clarke thought. She’d given herself up for Finn. There was no turning back now, at this present time she was sitting in a cell guarded by two grounders and any minute now she was sure that Lexa would be here to do the deed. To kill her. She would be dead. As in no longer living. No turning back. Clarke took a deep breath to try and steady her heart. It was beating so hard, it was almost as if her heart was trying pump as much life around her soon-to-be-dead body as possible. Clarke was trying not to cry, she really didn’t want to cry. Not now. She was strong, Bellamy always used to tell her that, even if it was never a direct comment. He was going to kill her when he found out about this. Not that that mattered anymore. Clarke thought about everybody back at camp, she was sure they would understand why she was doing this. Suddenly Clarke heard a door open and somebody walk in. Clarke knew it was time. Her heart was no longer beating rapidly, and she no longer wanted to cry. She was ready for this. However death never came, the next thing she knew was that her two guards were lying dead outside her cell and there was a figure hunched over one of them, trying to find the right key to Clarke’s cell.  
“Bellamy?” Clarke called out, her heart pounding again, but now for a different reason.  
“Nope, just me.” The figure turned around and grinned at Clarke  
“Murphy! I can’t believe it’s you.” Clarke couldn’t believe it, Murphy of all people, was here to save her, with nothing in it for himself.  
“Well Bellamy went crazy in the camp when he found out you were gone and attacked Finn, so the two of them have been locked up, and Raven was injured, so I figured someone had to save you.” Clarke felt a warm rush of emotion towards Murphy, maybe he really had changed. “Plus I knew the grounder prison,” he visibly shuddered, and Clarke remembered how they had tortured Murphy for information on the 100. “Good times. Ah I’ve found it!” He pulled a key from the belt of one of the guards and opened Clarke’s cell with it. Without a second thought she threw her arms around his neck and hugged himself. He smelt like dirt and grass, and Murphy.  
“You saved my life when I thought nobody was coming, and I can never repay that.” Clarke said burying her head into Murphy’s shoulder.  
“No worries Clarke, it was the the right thing to do. Plus I like you alive, and you being dead kind of ruins that for me.” Clarke pulled away from Murphy and giggled at him. She didn’t even care that it was Murphy, Murphy who had shot Raven, almost killed Bellamy and caused so much trouble in camp. Right now he was the only person she wanted to be with.  
“Right, so Camp Jaha is this way.” Somehow they had managed to get out of the grounders camp without any trouble, and now they were out in the open.  
“I don’t want to go back there just yet, I’m not ready to face everybody.” Clarke looked at the ground, kind of embarrassed that she wanted to spend more time alone with Murphy.  
“No worries, I can think of three people there that want to kill you.” Murphy winked at her, making Clarke laugh. “Drop ship?”  “Yeah that sounds perfect.” The two of them walked to the drop ship, and every time Murphy’s arm brushed hers she could feel the electricity between the two of them. Before now she hadn’t thought the Murphy was anything more than a criminal, but now it was different. Clarke learnt about the Murphy before lock up, Murphy as a child, who loved science and maths, but never once pursued them. He was smart she realised, which was probably how he survived so long out on his own. Once they got to the drop ship, Clarke climbed up to the roof, her favourite spot. Murphy came up behind her.  
“Wow.” He breathed, and Clarke was aware of how close he was standing to her. “I’ve never been up here before.”  
“It’d beautiful isn’t it?” From the roof you could see for miles, you could see all the mountains that surrounded the valley, and even all the way to the wreckage at Camp Jaha.  
“Almost as beautiful as you.” Clarke turned around to face Murphy. She knew that that was a cheesy line, and wondered how many other girls he had used it on. That was one of the things that her almost take a step away from Murphy, and cut this moment off before it even happened. But she didn’t. Something else more powerful stopped her.  
“Murphy…” Clarke started, but never knew what was she was going to say next. Luckily enough Murphy stopped her off, and now they were so close together that Clarke had to lift her head up to look at him, he was tall as well, she’d never noticed that before. Murphy was looking at her with a mix of nervousness and excitement, and Clarke felt exactly the same. After what felt like a lifetime of staring at him he finally brought his face down to hers and kissed her. He tasted like sweat and berries, surprisingly sweeter than Clarke had imagined. Murphy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, like he didn’t want there to be anything separating them. Finally he pulled away and rested his forehead on her. Clarke looked at him and giggled, trying to work out how the two of them of all people had ended up in this position.  
“I never want to leave here.” Clarke whispered to Murphy.  
“Then we never will.” Murphy said back, and kissed her again. Clarke thanked the stars that Murphy had gotten to her before Lexa did.


End file.
